carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
Carmageddon Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. Current projects Help out on current projects! Currently, the community is working on: * Change the layout of the powerup pages: several of the game sections have "Nothing to note.", sometimes because the info for that game is on the opening of the article. As such, all game sections should be removed, any game-specific info should be on the opening, and the cheat code and technical data bits should be in a "Technical data" section, divided into game sections (unless the powerup is only present in a single game). * Add important pickup locations for every level. * Changing all the powerup names to have starting capital letters on each word. Back then, I figured we should stylize powerup words with all lowercase letters. I must've been insane; Title Case is the best style for powerup names. * Improving the driver articles. ** A lot of normal info is on the Trivia section, and the body of the article itself is blank most of the time. We need physical descriptions of the vehicle, some attributes of the driver, move some stuff away from the Trivia section, etc. ** Add concept art images. * Italicizing game names. The names of works (like games) should be in italics. * Fix typos about the Game Boy Color port. In several articles some categories, we have "Gameboy Color" as the console's name, as opposed to "Game Boy Color", the correct name. (search) * Creating the missing location, level, and mission articles. * Making the driver pages use the driver templates ( , , etc.) ** Creating the , , templates. * Making articles about the tools used to customize the games. * Categorizing puns. * Stylizing message boxes, to look more like message boxes (or things that resemble message boxes) found in the games. * Adding a "gender" attribute in driver infoboxes, and add that info on each article accordingly. A small male/female/question mark symbol, with a tooltip somewhere would be nice, instead of a new line on the infobox. ** Manually categorize the missing drivers. * Create a powerup navbox. Things to do ; Useful activities * Assist the expansion of some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Help articles that are under construction, incomplete or have some thing ToDo. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. If you think that's too risky, mark them with the merge template. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community pt:Wiki Carmageddon:Portal comunitário